Leeche Fight
}} | Overall Episode } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Air Date September 29, 2013 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Challenge(s) Collect unusual paintball weaponry in the forest and pick off members.}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Reward(s) Five-Star dinner under the stars}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Winner(s) Jessie }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Eliminated Fiona }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=#660099 | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous The Great Fright | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next Do What I Tell You,But Do Not Do What I Do |} In this challenge, participants will have to Collect unusual paintball weaponry in the forest and pick off members. Plot The episode begins with the girls in the cabin. While the gilrs are complaining Joy and Jessie are arguing about wich peoples is going to be in their alliance in the end it turns out that they will be in two diffecrent alliances At the boys side of the cabing Fabio was looking at B-Boy and asked him if he would cheat his way to the victory. B-Boy says silence "I dont know what you talk about" Fabio was saying that he knew what he did in the bungee jumping challenge. Chris then explains to the contestants that the contestants have to race to the heart of the forest to obtain the weapons needed, either slingshots or state of the art paintball guns. His parole not allowing him to use or be near paintballs, Chris has replaced them with leeches. So the cnotestants ran to the forest when Fiona stoped and said where exacly are the heart of the forest. The others was looking at each other and then ran different ways. Jessie didnt found it and just walked around. B-Boy and Joy walked togheter when Joy asked B-Boy if he wanted to be in her alliance and destroy Jessie. B-Boy said yes and then yelled that he saw the big chest and ran to it with Joy. Fiona saw them too and then ran to it, but she was late and ran to the small chest. Fabio and Jessie walked togheter and then Jessie asked if he wanted to be in her alliance to crush Joy. He agreed then all of the contestants had grabbed their paintball guns and/or sligshots. Joy saw Jessie and hitted her three times in the head but she missed all three and Jessie smashed Joy. Then she though about getting rid of Fiona because she didnt really do anything and she didnt deserve the million. Jessie told B-Boy and then they decided to get rid of them, the other alliance talked about the same thing, right after B-Boy got hit by a leeche by Fabio. It turned out that Fiona was out early and hitted her self, so in the final it was Joy, Fabio and Jessie. Fabio got hit by Jessie after he shoot down B-Boy. Joy saw Jessie who saw Joy they both shooted and in the end Jessie won the challenge. The rest had to go to the seventh elimination of the season. Chris announced that the marshmallow went to Jessie, Joy, B-Boy. That left Fabio and Fiona. The last marshmallow went to B-Boy, Fiona was sent home. Fabio didnt get he was in the bottom two and tought that maby Jessie betrayed him. Quotes Fiona: WHAT! why am I eliminated, what did I ever do. Joy: B-Boy I think we shoudl get rid of Fiona. Jessie: Im coming for you Joy!!! |-| Gallery= File:Jtr (2).JPG|Fiona is looking angry when Joy and Jessie are fightning. File:Ouchscott.png|B-Guy got hit in the face by a leechball. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1